A Youkai's Pure Heart
by maia1995
Summary: This is a Kakuranger Fanfiction. Based on episode 17, this story brings Amikiri to the human world, where she finds someone who takes her to the path of light and love, purifying her heart. Amikiri&OC.


Ninja Sentai Kakuranger

A Youkai's Pure Heart

In a sunny day, Amikiri was in a square waiting for the Kakurangers, one of them to attack. Then, a handsome man stayed next to her.  
"Are you alone?" he asked.  
"Yes." she answered.  
"I'm Junichi Kimura. And you?"  
"Ami--... Ami." she interrupted herself for saying her true "evil" identity, disguising as a human.  
"Nice to meet you." he said. "So, do you come here often?"  
"No, I don't. It's my first time here."  
"So, I hope to see you again. Good bye!"  
"Wait! Where will you go?"  
"I'm going to a beach...a deserted beach. Do you want to come with me? So, come on."  
On the beach, they stayed together. Gradually, he touched her hand. The night came and they said good bye to each other.  
"Remember...whenever you want to find me, look for me on this beach. I'll be always there for you." He left, leaving her a sweet smile. This time, her feeling was happiness, the truest happiness, and, maybe, a bit of kindness.  
Junior found her through the Youkai Gundan's palace's mirror. He got furious and he went talk to her. Then, the couple met again. They were talking, when Junior blasted at her and made her transform into Amikiri. She was uncounscious and almost attacked him. The Kakurangers arrived and blasted at her, but Junichi protected her. He took her to his house. She became human again, but uncounscious. He put her on his bed and stayed next to her. She woke up and saw him beside her, almost sleeping. She cherished him and they slept together. Then, they woke up.  
"Are you fine?" he asked.  
"Yes, I am."  
They went to the deserted beach and talked.  
"What happened to you that time?"  
"I have to tell to you...I'm an Youkai. My true name is Amikiri. I didn't tell you before because I liked you. I didn't want you kept away from me. But I can't let Junior hurt you."  
"Don't worry...I like you. You are special."  
Suddenly, she became Amikiri and ran away from him. She was hidden in a shed, then became human and said, in a low and suffered voice: "Junichi-san, I like you so much, but...I have to protect you. I will destroy that Youkai on me. I promise...For us..." Then, she encountered Junior there.  
"What are you doing? It's forbidden to interact with humans to the Youkai.". He grabbed her by her arm and threatened: "Keep away from this human or I will kill you two!", and then left.  
Meanwhile, Junichi was searching her when she came to the beach. He hugged her and took her to his house. On his bedroom, she looked worried.  
"Are you fine?" he asked.  
"I'm fine."  
"You look worried."  
"That's nothing."  
"Please, tell me."  
"It was Junior...I found him and he threatened me. He will kill us if we don't keep away from each other. But I don't want to keep away from you. So, I'm trying to find an way to prevent it."  
"I will help you." he said and smiled, putting her on his bed.  
"Well, you need to rest...Good night." he stayed next to her and slept. She slept too, hugging him.  
On the next day, they went to the beach. Junior was watching them from afar. Then, he blasted at her, who said: "Junichi-san, run away!"  
"No! I will help you!", he hugged her.  
"Run away, please! I don't want to hurt you!"  
"But I love you!" he shouted.  
Suddenly, the blasts didn't hurt her anymore. She hugged him strongly. Junior got out of there. Junichi took her to his bedroom. She was tired and almost uncounscious. He was on the room thinking about that. Then, he discovered. The blasts didn't hurt her anymore because...because she had good thoughts! After he said that he loves her, she thought about that and stopped to think about his monster form, Amikiri, and the suffering made by Junior. He needed to make it more strong to finish that spell.  
On his bedroom, she got up and started thinking about what he said on that time. Maybe he loves her, maybe he just said that to help her. He went to the bedroom and saw her awake.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes."  
He hugged her.  
"I was thinking on you and...I discovered how to free you from Amikiri. You should forget that part of you, become whole human. Sometimes, you think about it and don't get free of it. I'll help you."  
"I'm grateful to you for that."  
They were in the bed. Gradually, they rested and slept. After, they woke up and went to the beach.  
Suddenly, Ami saw a child drowning in the sea. She went save him, when the kid transformed into Junior and choked her with his hands, electrocuting her. Junichi saw them and ran to save her. He punched Junior on his stomach, who took a knife and stabbed him. Junichi took his knife and stabbed the bad guy. Then, he tried to wake Ami.  
"Ami!...Ami!..." he shouted, and then she woke up. He hugged her. Junior threw electrical cords over Junichi, Ami tried to free him, but the bad guy threw him into a big stone. He started bleeding. The girl blasted at Junior and went take care of Junichi. She touched his face, trying to wake him.  
"Junichi-san! Talk to me, please!"  
He woke up and said a few words:  
"Ami...I'm still alive...I'm still with you..."  
Junior, furious, blasted at her, trying to transform her into Amikiri.  
"Now you will pay for that betrayal!" the villain shouted.  
"Ami! Don't give up! I'll help you!" Junichi said, then tried to save her. He hugged her; she could feel stronger, so, she blocked Junior's attacks. Then, she fell fainting. The young man took her on his arms:  
"Junichi-san, thank you for all..." she said in a low voice.  
"Ami, you aren't...are you?..." he asked, desperate.  
"I'm with you...I'll never give up to stay with you..."  
Junior blasted at them again. However, the blasts didn't hurt her. He tried to transform her into Amikiri, but couldn't anymore. The spell had been broken. The couple was happy. Suddenly, the Kakurangers arrived and fought the villain, who left, wounded. Meanwhile, Junichi took Ami to his home. He treated her wounds and she did the same. Then, they were in the bed. After, he prepared a tea for them, when saw her thoughtful. He offered her the tea. They drank it.  
"Junichi-san, I have to tell something to you, but..."  
"What?..." he approached her.  
"I'm afraid, but I have to tell you. I liked you since the first time I met you." They were hugged, close to each other. "I love you..." They didn't resist and kissed. He broke the kiss. "I love you too." They kissed again. Minutes later, they were talking.  
"You lit my life. I was an lonely man."  
"Thank you for all."  
They kissed and slept together. 


End file.
